Chapter 3: What No.25 Wants To Do
What No.25 Wants To Do (25番のやりたいこと 25-ban no Yaritai Koto) is the third chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Uno, Nico, and Rock pester Hajime about various things. After being returned to his cell, Jyugo informs the others that he saw a woman and the four went to see her in a panic. Summary Nico asks Hajime, "Hajime-chan!! Are 'video games' fun!?". Hajime says "You called me out of nowhere to ask that?" and Nico says "I wanna know, are video games fun!?". Hajime thinks to himself, "He's never played video games before? Well, he did grow up in the slums." and then says to Nico, "I've mostly played RPG and racing games... I don't know much about the current consoles, though... but, I guess they're fun.". Nico shouts, "I wanna play!! I wanna play!! I wanna play video games!!" and Hajime says "Idiot. Of course you can't. This is prison. There's no consoles in here.". Later, Rock tells Hajime "Yo, Hajime. Let's you and me fight. Hajime turns around and says, "Huh? What's with you all of a sudden?". Rock says, "It's workout time, right? So, come at me." and Hajime replies, "I can't fight with an inmate. Even if you ask nicely, there's no way.". Rock says, "All right, then.." and without hesitation, charges at Hajime from behind but is quickly subdued. Later, Hajime finds Jyugo outside of his cell, finds him and then says "You just don't know how to quit, do you!? I'm busy today, so behave!". Jyugo is thrown back into cell 13 after being out for under 8 minutes, and was caught quickly. Rock and Uno tease Jyugo: Rock says, "Just under eight minutes today, huh? Hajime is improving." and Uno says "You know you'll get caught in no time during broad daylight. How cocky." and Jyugo tells them to shut up. Nico says "I thought you'd be able to evade him for ten minutes. I lost the bet with Uno-kun again...". Jyugo chuckles to himself and says "Today, though, I saw something extraordinary...". After capturing the attention of the other three, Jyugo continues on to say "A woman." This leaves the others responding in surprise saying "A WOMAN!?". They ask Jyugo, "What do you mean!? A woman!? You serious!?", Jyugo says, "Of course I'm serious!", they ask, "What was she like!? Younger!? Older!? Mmm-married!?", Jyugo says "How should I know!? But, I think she's young!!", they ask "What was she wearing!? Her hairstyle!?", Jyugo says "I only had a glimpse, so I can't be sure. But I got a feeling she's cute!!" and they say "Man, I wanna see her!!". The four quickly debate if the woman is visiting one of them: Rock says, "If she's in #13, there's a chance she's here to visit one of us...", Uno says, "If so, then it's gotta be me. I'm the only one who'd get lady visitors.", Jyugo says "Yeah, right. It's me.", Uno says "You're a lifelong prisoner, so there's no way you have a girl outside.", Jyugo says "You don't know that!". Uno says "In any case, I just wanna know who she's here for. Well, then, if you're that worked up, let's just go see her in person!" and then says "All right, it's unanimous! To the visiting room!". Seitarou sees them escape their cell and dash off, which prompts him to say "Hey! Not you guys again-". They ignore Seitarou and continue running towards the visiting room and bust down the door, only to find Hajime talking to the mystery woman. Suprised, Hajime says "Y... You four! Why are you here...!?". The four yell, "A woman!". Jyugo says "But why are you here?" to Hajime, but Hajime says "That's my line! you're escaping again, aren't you!?". Jyugo ignores Hajime and says "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend!!" and Hajime says "Don't change the subect!!". Rock says, "Girlfriend...? No, she can't be", Uno says "Not possible. This is Hajime we're talking about." and Nico says "Hmm... can't really see it..." and Hajime says "You punks...". The woman says, "Okay, Big brother. Good luck with work." and Hajime replies with "Yeah. Get home safe.". Jyugo says, "B...Big brother?". The woman says to the four, "Please take care of my big brother.", and Uno says "W...We will...". Jyugo says, "What the hell, Hajime. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?", Uno says "Yeah, yeah! Introduce me, big brother", Nico says "That dress was so cute." and Rock says "She was quite beautiful...". Hajime says, "That was... my little brother. Hitoshi Sugoroku.". The four are left in shock and they yell "No way!!". Their springtime came and went. Character Appearances Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters